User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~ (Chapter Four)
I get up and walk into the kitchen and freeze in shock. There is Harry, Niall and Louis, smiling at me. "Ah!" I screech. I quickly run upstairs and get changed into suitable clothes. I rapidly brush my long, brunette hair and skip back down-stairs. "Hello, love!" Louis greets me with a grin. "Oh, shut up!" I retort. "Your face was priceless!" he continues. He's on a roll. "And your boobs kinda showed!" Harry added. "Pervert!" "That's my woman!" Niall scolds and play-slaps Harry. "Oii!" he cries. "Where's Flynn?" Louis asks me. "In his room. Asleep" "Can I wake him up?" "Sure, but if he hits you, don't blame me!" "I wont!" he assures me and goes to find his room. "3..2...1" I count under my breath. "Owwwwww!" Louis screams. "In the balls?" I guess. "Most probably" Harry confirms me. "Priceless!" Niall breathes. "Harry!!!" Nancy squeals and leaps forward to Harry. They kiss. "Get a room" I say in an American accent. "Heehee!" Nancy squeals. "Muuummm! Can I go to Liverpool with Louis, Harry, Niall, Nancy and Rose?" Flynn asks sweetly. "Sure" she assures him, but then she turns to us " I want him back by 8:30 at the latest. Do you understand?". "Yeppers" I nod. "Go then!" she tells us. We are in Primark, with me and Nancy cooing over clothes. "Hahahaha!" Niall roars. "What?" He pulls up his hoodie as people are starting to look. He hands me some under-garments. I roll my eyes until I look more closely and see that it has one direction on! "Haha!" Harry splutters. I start to grin from ear-to-ear. "Hilarious. I might buy them! Think they'll look nice on me?" Louis asks in a gay tone. Flynn laughs uncontrollably when Louis climbs into them. Some girl who works there shoots him daggers and waddles over. Her face is CAKED in make-up! Her heels are like 6 inches high! "Get them off!" she demands. She then gasps when he takes down his hood. "Y-y-y-you're Louis Tomlinson!" she stutters. "I am, love" he confirms. "I vote we should go while she's in this trance" Niall whispers in my ear. "RUN!" Harry screams. We all dart out of the shop, in stitches. We realise that the shops are buisier today. Ergo, the boys pull up their hoods so it completely covers their well-known faces. "Can we go to Entertainer?" Flynn asks. "Sure!" Nancy approves. "Ach! I'm not going there! You guys can take him, I'm not coming" I inform them. "I'll stay with you" Niall adds. "We'll take him" Harry tells us. "Meet you back here in, say, 15 minutes?" Louis suggests. "Yep" I agree. Everyone goes their ways. Niall's fingers entwine with mine and I smile at him. My lips meet his and we kiss. We finally pull apart and he wraps his hand around my waist as we walk. I sigh sadly as I remember our current situation. "Don't worry, the governments most probably will sort this out" Niall assures me. "I hope they do" Tears threaten to spill but I hold them back. Niall hums a song that I faintly recognise. "What's that song?" "Moments" he tells me. "Yours?" "Yep" "Oh" We continue to walk until Liam runs into view. "Run!" he roars. Zayn follows him and they both look really puffed out. I squint to see what they are running from and realise there is a huge swarm of paparazzi following them. We all run as fast as we can until I can barely breathe. Liam scoops me up and continues to run. We pass a Nandos and once we've gonna past it Niall is all hungry. "Stop it and run, Irish man!" I scream. He nods and runs at full speed.I realise how fast me and Liam are going. "You're really fast at running, you know!" "Yeah, I had a place in the Olympics!" he pants. "Wow!" "Yeah" "You can put me down, Liam" "It's fine, I'll keep carrying you." "Okay" Liam glances behind him and see's Niall lagging behind. He returns to him and gives him a small push. Niall speeds up. Zayn motions for us to run into an alleyway. Liam dashes into it and Niall immediately follows. The paparazzi go straight past us and Liam places me down. "Blooming heck" Zayn wheezes. "Come on, we need to go find Flynn and the others" I point out. "Okay" They agree. Louis is cracking up and I don't know what for. "What?" I demand. "Nothing.... I was just laughing" "Mmhmm" "What's the time?" Flynn asks. I check my phone but Louis catches my eye. He is creeping up on Harry, who is practically swallowing Nancy. Ew. Me and Niall didn't do that. Louis then jumps on Harry's back. Harry screams and runs around madly with his arms thrashing. Everyone laughs wildly until a swarm of girls appear. "Again?" I think to myself. "Run!" Niall screams. I follow his order and run like it is the last day of my life(which it may as well be...). Liam goes a different direction, but I sense he is getting help. Zayn stops and jogs next to me. "How often does this happen?" I ask him inbetween quick breaths. "Lots, but we normally have bodyguards" "Wow, oops, their gaining!" we both pick up speed drastically. Liam pulls up with a hummer. "Get in!" he orders. Everyone dives into the back seat with Nancy sitting in the front seat. Unortunatly for the people in the back, we are all squished because we landed in a pile! I am at the bottom. "Niall, honey, get your irish ass off me" I growl. "I can't Zayn's squishing me" "Well, Harry's squishing me" "Louis' squishing me" "Flynn's squishing me" "And I'm not moving" Flynn states. Nancy twists around and rips him off the pile. Louis stretches. "Freedom!" he roars. Everyone gets off everyone until I m just lying down. I can hardly breathe in this car! There are only three back seats and seven of us! Flynn is sitting on Louis. Zayn has Harry on his and I'm on Niall. "Where are we going?" I ask Liam. "Your house. Flynn needs to get home" he tells me. Oops, I forgot the time! "Boys, do you want to stay for tea?" Mum asks. "If it's okay with you" Liam responds. "Yep. We're having pizza" "Yay!" Me, Niall and Louis say in sync. "Everyone, come here!" Dad screams. We all go ito the living room and look at the T.V. "We have news that we may be able to stop this global disaster that has faced us" The monotone reporter informs us. "Whoo!" Everyone shouts. "Niall can see the future" I realise out-loud "No, I can't. But I'm a leprechaun, so I bring luck" he corrects me. I smile and hug him. "Niall?" "Yes" "You're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for" I tell him. "You're the best girlfriend I could ever wish for" he tells me. I smile and kiss him. Zayn P.O.V: I try not to let it hurt me when Rose and Niall kiss. I have fancied her ever since I layed eyes on her, but Niall told her first. I just heard Rose say that he was he best boyfriend she could wish for. It's killing me. I haven't told anyone yet. And I don't plan to. If the world does end, I'll never get to tell her. Crap. Rose P.O.V: "We should be going now, Mr and Mrs Phelps" Liam tells my mother. "Okay, thanks for coming. See you soon!" she departs and shows them to the door. "Wanna ask if you and Nancy can come home with us?" Niall asks. "Sure!" I am at the boys house, with Nancy and Flynn. "Everyone go to bed" Liam orders. I see what Niall means when he says Daddy-Direction mode. "Okay!" Everyone goes to sleep on couches, floors and beds. Category:Blog posts